Super smashers
by Blackfang11
Summary: The brawlers have gone missing! And its up to an unlikely group of heroes to save them all!.
1. Prologue

"Two days since I began my journey and I still have no leads to their location." Said a cloaked figure.

The cloaked man had an Italian accent and the hood on his cloak prevented anyone from seeing his face. Faraway a man jumped out of a spaceshift "Oh. I just have to find the captain and fast!"

Elsewhere a man ran across the desert causing a dust storm behind him he was in a annoyed mood.

"Why am I doing this?" He said to himself.

A cliff not far from the desert a teenage boy looked down with cold eyes. He didn't speak a word he simply jumped down walking to town.

A wild girl was leaping tree to tree, her hair flying around wildly as she jumped "Where did he go?"

Last a girl walked through a meadow she was tired. She wipped some sweat of her brow "Its to hot."

All of these people were on a journey to find a missing friend or rival. Little did they know their paths would cross.


	2. First paths cross

A girl fell in the grass screaming as a giant black monster attacked her. The girl had long blonde hair held in a ponytail, a pink shirt, and a green skirt.

"She cried " !"

The monster growled at her "Kill."

Suddenly green lighting came down killing the beast on impact. The girl looked over and a cloaked man walked up to her, he must have saved her.

The man spoke "Are you hurt?"

The girl smiled "No. Thank you for saving me."

The man tapped his foot "Why are you traveling? Its dangerous!"

The girl stood she looked like she was about to cry, "My friends are missing! They vanished in a dark vortex! I have to help them."

The man pulled down his hood showing his face. He had brown hair, a brown mustache, Grey eyes, a black mask around his eyes, and a green hat with a backwards 'L' on it.

The man smiled "So we have the same mission."

The girl offered her hand "I'm Fumu. What's your name?"

The man took it and kissed it "I'm Mr.l"

Fumu blushed pulling her hand back "Well Mr.l why don't we join forces and find our friends?"

Mr.l removed his cloak he wore a black overalls, a black long-sleeved shirt underneath, gray gloves, a green bandanna tied around his neck, and brown boots.

Mr.l started to walk "Then lets-a go."

The two walked side-by-side entering the forest.

Author's note: So we have Mr.l from 'super paper Mario' and Fumu from the Kirby anime. Mr.l belongs to Nintendo. Fumu belongs to funamation.


	3. two trainers

Mr.L and Fumu traveled through the eerie forest it seemed like the forest was watching them. Fumu was shivering while Mr. walked looking bored.

Fumu looked at Mr.L "This place is so creepy. Can we turn back?"

Mr.L didn't look at her "no. This is the shortest path."

Freaking out Fumu started to run "Well let's hurry!"

Mr.L chased her "WAIT! You shouldn't run!"

It was to late they both ran right into a spider's web and were stuck. Fumu struggled and Mr. yanked with his free arm but no luck. Fumu looked around if this was a spider's web where was the spider? She looked up and screamed Mr. L looked up cursing. The spider was gigantic and it looked hungry. Mr.l ran options through his head he couldn't do anything any thing he tried led to Fumu getting zapped. A whistle and the spider looked around then left.

A female voice "Use cut!"

The thread was cut and Fumu fell to her knees crying a little. Mr.l brushed himself off looking around. A man with blonde hair, pointy ears, blue eyes but the weirdest thing was his clothes. He wore a space uniform and a helmet with a blue orb at the top.

The man smiled "Your safe now. I told the spider not to eat you. Oh. By the way I'm Louie."

Then a girl appeared "I helped."

The girl had brown hair, a sun hat, a green vest with a white undershirt, jeans, shoes, white gloves and a belt with red and white balls on it.

The girl tipped her hat "Names Green. I'm a Pokemon trainer."

Fumu stood up and smiled "thank you. But how did you help."

Green tossed one of the balls and a small creature popped out "This is Umberon. I had it use cut and free you."

The four talked and it seemed Green and Louie were on the same quest as them. So they teamed up and found their way out of the forest walking into a desert


	4. Two loners

The four walked through the hot desert hoping to cross it as soon as possible.

Louie groaned sweating in his helmet "Its to hot!"

Loiue noticed that Mr.l was unaffected even though he was dressed in all black "HEY! Doesn't this heat bother you?"

Mr.l smiled "The fabrics are light and breathable so heat doesn't bother me."

Louie rolled his eyes when Green noticed a dust cloud heading towards them. Green pointed it out and the others looked Fumu believed it was a dust storm and told everyone to run.

Mr.l shook his head "No. Look closer."

It was a trail of dust left by a man with Black hair with red highlights, red eyes, black and red clothes, white gloves, red and yellow shoes, and a belt with a gun. As the man got close Mr.l extended his foot tripping the runner.

The runner got up dusting himself off "What was that for?"

Mr.l crossed his arms "let me guess you have a friend who went missing and your looking for them."

The runner glared "Rival actually. And he owes me a match."

Fumu smiled "We have the same problem Mr. How about you join us? I'm Fumu."

The Runner tapped dirt out of his shoes "Shadow. Shadow the hedgehog. Well I was a hedgehog until I woke up one day like this."

Louie interrupted "CAN WE GO! I'm dying from heat here!"

The now group of five started to walk and eventually reached town. Louie sighed in relief and pulled out a little device looking at it. He smiled then removed his helmet Wipping sweat from his brow.

Fumu was confused "Louie. Why do you wear that helmet?"

Louie sat on a bench setting his helmet beside him "I'm from the planet Hipocate. The people on my planet have sensitive lungs so I had to be careful."

Mr.l looked away and saw a group of men hassling a girl. The girl was asking them to stop but they kept it up.

The biggest man pushed her down "When I say I want to date you, you say 'yes' understood?"

The girl cried, "Leave me alone!"

Mr.l was about to help when he saw a teenage boy appear. The boy had orange hair, pale skin, one red eye that had a scar over it, a gray eye, A black leather jacket that's collar was white, orange shirt, a belt, orange pants, and boots. The boy walked up to the man and tapped his shoulder.

The man turned "What little brat?"

The boy didn't speak so the man turned back to the girl about to hit her when the boy appeared grabbing the fist. The man attacked and the boy threw the man into a building, the other men freaked out then ran away. The girl thanked him then left.

Mr.L walked up "not bad kid. What's your name?"

The boy took his foot writing his name in the dirt 'Clause.'

Mr.L told Clause their situation and Clause nodded and when Fumu asked if he wanted to help clause wrote 'yes' in the dirt.

Fumu looked at Mr.L "What now?"

Mr.L smiled "We go to our base of operations."

The others looked confused "Base?"


	5. Location

Mario stated to open his eyes " mia."

He sat up and peach was sitting next to him she looked worried "MARIO! You woke up."

Mario looked around confused he saw his other friends 'The Brawlers' as they called themselves were all locked in a cage. From what he saw Marth, Ike, Zalda, Link, Toon Link, and watch, R.O.B, Olimar, Ganon, Snake, Samus, Ness, Lucas, Ice climbers and some unfamiliar faces. A little boy with pink hair, blue eyes, a pink shirt with a start on it, shorts, and shoes. Another was a masked man with blue hair, yellow eyes, armour and a cape. Another male adult with blue hair, a crown, and was wearing red and gold robes. Finally a teen with spiky blue hair, dark blue vest, a light blue under shirt, white gloves, blue shorts, and running shoes.

Mario figured out who they were "Kirby? Meta knight? Dedede? And Sonic?"

He heard whimper " ."

He looked over another cage he noticed Red, Pikachu, Lucario, Jigglypuff, and another strange man. The man had red hair, horns, green tank top, tan pants, and spike collars around his wrists and neck.

Mario gasped "BOSWER!"

Bowser nodded at him. Mario looked around he didn't see his brother. He sighed in relief his brother might be safe. Then a familiar voice and Mario's eyes dialated.

"Mario. It has been so long since we last met."

A man appeared out of nowhere floating outside the cage. He had a half white half black face, yellow eyes, he wore a crazy purple and yellow hat, a pancho with the same colors, and wore black under it.

Mario punched trying to hit him "DIMENTO!"

Peach was shocked "You still alive?"

Boswer started to growl at dimento.

Mario glared "You son of a bitch. What do you want with-." Mario gasped noticing something.

He clenched his fists "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH LUIGI!"

Dimento just smiled at Mario. Mario bit his lip until it bled "You hurt him again and I'll burn you alive."

Dimento crossed his arms "Relax. I have no clue where he is. But I will find him."

Dimento vanished and Mario fell to his knees with bloodlust for Dimento. Link was confused "Whats so special about luigi?"

Mario didn't look at him but answered "Nothing. None of your business."


	6. base of operations

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Nintendo but Sonic and Shadow belong to Sega. Please support offical releases.

Mr.l lead the group down a grove of dead trees and grass. Louie was carrying his helmet since the air was safe and it made him hot. Fumu was shivering creeped out by the land and Green was a little creeped out as well.

"This is almost as bad as Lavandar Town," She said.

They soon arrived at an old mansion. The mansion had paint peeling off, support beams on the porch were falling apart, dead tree branches on the roof.

Mr.l turned to face the others "This is my mansion and will be our base."

Shadow chuckled "ever clean up? It's a mess!"

Mr.l went to the front door and opened it "I have a 'friend' who lives here. Hes old and a little nuts."

Everyone entered and the inside was just really dusty.

Mr.l walked up stairs "Everyone can go claim a bed room. But don't go into the basement yet."

Mr.l entered double doors at the top "This will be my room."

The room had a king size bed, dresser with a mirror, private bathroom, and a walkin closet.

Mr.l sat on the bed when he heard a voice in his head "MR.L! We have to hurry! You said you would help save my brother."

Mr.l sighed, "Luigi, I'm aware of this but we could use back up."

Luigi smiled," okay. Its just gets boring in our mind."

Mr.l got up "The others should have found rooms by now so lets pay 'him' a visit."

Mr.l went down stairs walking into a lab where a small old man was. The man had one little white hat sticking up, big glasses, a lab coat, and missing teeth. Mr.l smiled and tapped the man's shoulder scaring him a little.

"Hey professor ."

turned "eh? Who are you?" He looked Mr.L over "Do I know you?"

Mr.l smiled "you know Luigi. You see Him and I are of the same body but different souls sharing it."

fixed his glasses "so whats you're name? Igiul?"

Mr.l crossed his arms "No, My name is Mr.l"

smiled 'ho ho ho. So will you be staying in the mansion for awhile?"

Mr.l turned "With friends. And don't tell them about Luigi. That there's only Mr.L"

Two hours later Mr.l came back down with the others and made introductions.

looked at Louie "Hey lad if you want I can make that space suit litter and easier to move in."

Louie smiled "That would be very nice."

Louie removed his space suit so he was just wearing a black long sleeve shirt and black pants. He folded his suit handing it to . In thirty minutes the suit was done, it still looked the same but it was thinner and lighter.


	7. paper secrets

Disclaimer: Shadow and sonic belong to Sega. Other characters belong to Nintendo.

It was the middle of the night and Fumu had woken up for a glass of water. As she got a cup she heard a knock on the door. Fumu thought to herself, who would come all the way out here? Let alone in the middle of the night. It was confusing but Fumu answered the door and gasped at what she saw. Several people where at the door all looked tired and sad. The first was a young girl with green hair and skin; she wore a yellow dress with red dots. The second a woman with pink hair held in a bun, blue skin, glasses, a blouse, and a skirt. The third was a large man with a red beard, red hair, black muscle shirt, a belt, black pants, red boots and wristbands. But the most shocking was a unconscious man the larger man carried in his arms. The injured man had light blue skin, white hair, his clothes were all white and red, he had a cape, a top hat lied on his stomach, white shirt, pants, even his boots were white. But the strangest thing was he held his hands close to his chest as if he was holding something.

The girl looked at Fumu crying, "Please help!"

Fumu nodded 'Come in! You can lie your friend on the couch!"

The large man ran in lying the wounded one down, "Oh no dis be very bad."

Fumu knelt next to the injured man he had cuts, gashes, and burns all over "What happened?

"He was injured protecting us," said the girl.

Fumu found a first aid kit on the wall and started treating the man's wounds. When she tried to pull his hands apart he wouldn't budge. It was as if what ever he was holding he had no intention of letting go of.

Fumu looked at the man's friend's "so what are you're names? I'm fumu."

Mr.l appeared behind them "well, well, well. If it isn't Mimi, Nastasia, and O'Chunks."

Mimi was the girl she turned in shock "OH MY!"

O'Chunks the large man was amazed "Mr.L?"

Nastasia just stood with her mouth opened mumbling.

Mr.L walked up to the injured man "Count Bleck still lives I see. Well right now I say hes hanging on by a thread."

Fumu stood "You know each other?"

Mr.l nodded "Yes. Now go back to bed fumu."

Before Fumu could protest Count Bleck slowly opened his eyes "uuh. Where am I?"

Mimi smiled "Count you awake!"

Count Bleck let go of what he was holding and a rainbow colored butterfly flew up, looked around then flew close to Bleck's face.

"BLUIMERE!" It said.

Bleck smiled "Tippani."

Fumu was confused "Why did the butterfly call him that?"

Mr.l crossed his arms and said in an annoyed voice "Its his real name. Now go to bed!"

Fumu was scared by his voice and ran up stairs to her room.

Mr.l sighed "So. I suppose you want to know what's going on?"

The others nodded except Bluimere who was to injure to move his head.

Nastasia spoke up, "You were just a persona I made for Luigi when I brainwashed him. How are you here?"

Mr.l smiled "That's where you're mistaken. You're hypnosis awoke me from my slumber deep inside Luigi."

Tippani spoke up next, "Then where's Luigi now?"

"We switched. You see Mario, peach, and Bowser have been captured."

The paper gang couldn't believe it "That's. Horrible."

Mr.l chuckled "Luigi asked me to save them since he knew he couldn't do by himself, of course I have more than electric powers."

Mimi was confused and it was starting to annoy her "like what?!"

A frey heart with black ripples appeared in Mr.L's chest then vanished.

Bluimere gasped "THE CHAOS HEART!? BUT HOW?!"

Mr.l shushed him "Keep it down. But any way as the Chaos heart started to fade it hid in its proper host..Luigi and me. But thinks to its power we have gained the power to control the darkness."

Silence fallowed that. No one spoke for five minutes until Bluimere spoke up weakly "I. want to help."

Mr.l smiled "In your condition?"

Bluimere managed to sit up" When my wounds heal. More."

Mimi raised her hand "If the count wants to help then so do I!"

Nastasia and O'Chunks nodded "Us as well."

Mr.L thought it over then answered "Very well but some rules. One I'M in charge if I say do something do it. Two don't mention the Chaos heart. Three you will refer to me, as Mr.L only don't speak of Luigi. Four if asked about how we know each other we were friends. Fallow the rules and if you break one I'll kick you out of the mission."

The Five agreed and Mr.l went up stairs going back to bed. Bluimere lied back down going to sleep instantly. Mimi got into the chair and dozed off. Nastasia slept in the other chair and O'Chunks slept on the floor. Tippani just fluttered above Bluimere watching him sleep.


	8. A enemy appears

Louie had gotten up early making breakfast for everyone and to everyone else it looked disgusting.

Green picked up her fork poking the strange food "What is this?!"

Louie sat down starting to dig into his food answering between mouthfuls "A mixture of herbs and Bulbar meat."

Green flinched "Bulbar? You mean Bulbasuar?!" Green loved Bulbasuars.

Louie shook his head "no. A Bulbar is a giant bug that looks similar to what humans call Ladybugs."

Fumu put some on her fork and gulped "Here goes nothing." Fumu took a bite,chewed,and sallowed. After a moment Fumu picked up her plate eating"YUM!" everyone else decided to trust her and ate the food. When Louie finished he took some of the meat and put it in the blender until it was liquid. Louie poured in a bowl heating it up a little before handing it to Nastasia for Count Bleck or Bluimere as he wished to be called.

When everyone finished Mr. L stood up "okay lets head outside and train so we can get to know each others moves."

Fumu sighed "truth is I can only do a little bit of martial arts but-"

Mr. L cut her off "Any bit will help!"

Fumu flinched "OH! um. Okay."

Mr. L walked up to her "Fallow me we can get you more suitable fighting clothes."

Fumu fallowed Mr.l up the stairs into a room filled with clothes "find something that fits then come outside."

Mr. L went back down stairs and had the others go outside for training. Right as they were about to start Fumu walked out with A pink shirt, loose green pants, boots, her hair held in a high ponytail, and gloves.

Fumu smiled "well?"

Mr.l crossed his arms "Whatever. E. Gadd set up some training dummies and obsticals. So get ready."

Green tossed a ball and out came a Pokemon call Crobat. Louie whistled and the spider from the forest came out of the ground next to him." Claus put his hand on the hilt of his sword and Shadow clenched his fists about to run. Fumu raised her right fist and spreading her legs put her left hand out. Mr.l smiled thinking of a quick plan before surging thunder through his body. E. Gadd pulled a switch and out came the dummies and obsticals. Hours later Fumu sat on the porch wipping sweat off her brow when Mimi came up.

Mimi smiled "Hows it going?"

Fumu smiled " Exhausting. Mr. L really pushes us."

Mimi sat next to her "Thats how Mr. L is."

O'Chunks,Nastasia,Tippi came out of the mansion assisting Bluimere walk with a cane "You'll get used to it."

The wind became ominous and everyone looked around.

A voice "Hmpf. Look at the group of morons still breathing from our last meeting."

a man with purple robes, a purple hat, light purple hair, pale skin, and red eyes appeared. The man looked at Bluimere "Shall I finish you now?"

O'Chunks popped his knuckles "this be the guy who hurt da Count!"

The man sighed "And you sound like a moron. My name is Vaati the Wind Sorcerer."

Mr. L, Claus, Shadow, and Louie came out of the house "well then lets kick you ass!"

Vaati stirred the wind "Come at me then."

Green threw a ball "INFERNAPE!" A monkey of fire appeared in-front of Green "INFER!""

Louie snapped calling out the spider then attacked. Infernape became engulfed in flames charging, Louie had the spider shoot silk to bind Vaati's leg which did little good since he broke free. Claus flickered disappearing reappearing to cut Vaati's chest. Vaati blasted him away and Shadow kicked Vaati's head. Mr. L rushed punching Vaati in the chest with 100,000 bolts of lighting. Vaati stumbled back and Mr. L hit him with another 100,00 bolts to the face. Vaati fled before he could be injured anymore which he servilely was now.

Mr. L sighed "I got it figured out. Claus and Shadow you two work together since you can keep up with each other and we can't. Louie and green will be a team since you both tame animals you can combine you animals power. Finally I'll work with Fumu."

Everyone but Fumu nodded. Fumu just got up going out into the woods.


	9. Fleeting hope

Mario woke up to see more people tossed I the other cage it was Fox, Falco, Wolf, and Yoshi.

Mario walked up to the bars of his cage "Yoshi. They got you too." Yoshi nodded.

Mario heard crying and turned to see who was crying. To Mario's surprise it was Olimar who was crying.

Mario walked up "whats wrong Olimar?"

Olimar wipped his face "I'll never see my family,best friend, or even my annoying boss again!"

Mario patted Olimar's shoulder smiling "Don't worry I'm sure we can escape some how."

Ganon laughed at Mario " There is no escape for us you fat ass plumber. Were as good as dead!"

Mario stood glaring at him " SHUT UP!"

before they could fight Ike got between them "Knock it off!"

Ganon rolled his eyes to going to sleep.

Olimar looked back at Olimar "I promise we will escape!"

Toon Link yawned "I'm bored."

Ness and Lucas looked at each other "We wanna play a game!"

Mario smiled "thats a good idea."

Wolf chuckled "lame."

Mario ignored him "So what shall we play?"

Ness jumped up and down "TAG!"

Lucas shook his head "Truth or dare?"

Wolf laughed "What are we little girls?!"

Peach, Zelda, and Nana gave Wolf a glare that said ' Say it again see what happens. We dare you.' Wolf flinched lying down pretending to sleep.

Mario laughed then looked at Lucas "Do you want to go first?"

Lucas nodded please. Peach. Truth or dare?"

Peach smiled "truth Lucas."

"Do you love Mario?" asked Lucas.

Peach and Mario both looked at each other blushing.


	10. Disaster stricks

Fumu sat next to a tree in deep thought when her friends walked up. Fumu got up to leave when Mr. L grabbed her arm.

Fumu pulled "Let go."

Mr. L tightened his grip "Whats wrong with you?"

Fumu broke loose "I'M WEAK! I wasn't any help in battle! How am I suppose to help my friends?!"

Mr. L chuckled "thats it?"

Fumu slapped Mr. L "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!?"

Mr. L sighed "True you can't fight from what we saw but look at Bluimere. He wouldn't be standing here with out you."

Fumu gasped "oh!"

Bluimere nodded "I owe you my life."

Fumu smiled "I see. Sorry I slapped you."

A voice "Hello Mr. L it has been so many moons since we last met."

Dimento appeared above them and and Bluimere started to pull out his magic staff when Mr. L stopped him.

"let me do this," he said

Bluimere nodded "Fine."

Dimento came down and Mr. L tossed a lighting bolt at him. Dimento quickly dodged throwing a shadow ball. Mr. L ducked surging lighting into the ground Dimento dodged the bolts coming out. Mr. L got up and Dimento came down and blasted Mr. L's chest. Mr. L stumbled back coughing up blood. Fumu gasped running up round housing Dimento away.

Fumu turned looking at Mr. L "Are you okay?!"

Mr. L held his chest "two broken ribs. But don't worry I'll heal."

"Ribs do heal true. But what about the heart?"

Dimento stood then snapped. Fumu was teleported in-front of Dimento. Before she could turn to hit him he grabbed her left arm covering her mouth. Fumu struggled trying to get free from his grip.

Mr. L yelled "LET HER GO!"

Dimento smiled "I'll come back here tomorrow. If you want to save her come to fight me alone Mr. L"

Fumu cried "HRRRMMPF!"

Dimento vanished with Fumu "Ciao."

Mr.L just stood there as they left. Bluimere sighed sadly,feeling bad for Fumu. Louie walked up to Mr. L.

Mr. L just gave him his usual not caring look "what?"

At that moment Louie punch Mr. L across the face knocking him down "YOU BASTARD!"

Mr. L touched his bruise and Louie stood over him shaking.

"YOU JUST LET HIM TAKE FUMU! YOU HAD TO FIGHT HIM YOURSELF! WELL LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"

Mr. L looked away and Louie grabbed his collar pulling him close to his face "Look at me you bastard."

Green touched Louie's shoulder "calm down."

Louie let go of Mr. L pushing green off "fine. But L. You better save Fumu or I'll kill you!"

Mr. L nodded "I will."

meanwhile Dimento and Fumu appeared in a dark room. Dimento let go of Fumu and she fell to her knees. Dimento snapped and a bubbled formed around Fumu.

Dimento smiled "You will stay here."

Fumu beat on the bubble "LET ME GO!"

"I can't do that my dear. I must obtain the Chaos Heart," Dimento replied.

Fumu was confused "Chaos Heart?"

Dimento vanished "Until tomorrow."

Fumu started to cry "Mr. L save me."

Elsewhere Lucas and Ness saw a fat boy walk in "hehe. Hi losers."

Ness and Lucas were shocked "POKEY!?"

Pokey laughed "yep. I came to play."

"Play?" asked Lucas.

Pokey pulled out a gun "Play."


	11. Preperations

Mr. L turned off the shower water "Fumu."

He wrapped a towel around his waist getting out of the tub "I hope shes okay." Mr. L couldn't help but feel guilty for what happened.

Mr. L looked in the mirror but instead of seeing him he saw his other half Luigi. Seeing the two together you could see that they did have some differences. Their eye color was one, Luigi had sapphire eyes while Mr. L's were gray. Luigi's hair was more well kept then mr. L's as well.

Luigi frowned "You think Dimento is behind all this don't you."

Mr. L crossed his arms "based on the facts I've collected? Yes."

"We have to be careful theres no question that he wants the Chaos Heart," said Luigi.

Mr. L brushed his teeth "when we meet tomorrow I'm gonna use both lighting and darkness. We have to rescue Fumu."

Luigi smiled "Are you in love?"

Mr.L walked to bed going to sleep ignoring Luigi. Meanwhile Fumu sat crying into her knees scared. She kept hoping Mr. L would come in and save her any moment when her stomach growled.

Fumu held her stomach as it growled again "what am I going to do?"

A salad appeared next to her and she heard Dimento "Here. I need you healthy."

Fumu hesitated but ate it anyway when she finished the plate vanished. Fumu thought for a moment then spoke.

"Dimento?Why do you want Mr. L to come alone?" she asked.

"He has a power I want." replied Dimento.

Fumu pressed her hands against the bubble "What do you mean?!"

Dimento's voice seemed stranger this time he spoke "Don't worry about it. Rest."

Fumu started feeling dizzy before fainting.

Dimento laughed "HAHAHA! Tomorrow will be a magical show!"

Elsewhere Lucas and Ness were crying as they watched Marth try to get bullet out of Mario's leg and arm. Mario had shielded them from Pokey and was injured as the result. Marth popped the bullet out of Mario's arm and Mario screamed in pain.

Lucas almost started to cry "Mario?"

Mario forced a smile "yeah. I can handle pain."

marth tore a piece of his cape off and used it as a bandage "There thats both."

Wolf laughed "Like I said we should go ahead and die!"

sonic glared "Shut up."

Zelda nodded "We can survive."

"When was the last time they fed us?" Marked Ganon.

Samus answered "We can make rations!"

Kirby cried "Were doomed."

Everyone started fighting and yelling at each other until.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" yelled Snake.

Everyone did and looked at Snake. They had no idea Snake was like that.

Snake kept talking "i've been in worse and lived. All we have to do is stay calm and not Fuckin flip out on each other!"

Mario nodded "Uh. ."

After that all the brawlers decided to stay on Snake's good side.


	12. transforming rescue

Mr. L arrived at the location Dimento told him and there Dimento was with Fumu tied to a tree blindfolded.

Fumu struggled "Mr. L! You have to run away!"

Dimento turned and slapped her "be silent."

Mr. L glared "Let Fumu go. I came so you have to! That was the deal."

Dimento wagged his finger "No. no. Not till we fight. And we have to be fighting at max power or i keep the girly."

Mr. L's left hand was engulfed in black aura and his right green electricity. Mr. L charged and Dimento dodged. Mr. L Jumped up punching him with his dark hand. Dimento fell to the ground and Mr. L came down hitting him with his thunder hand. Mr. L got off and Dimento stood blasting magic from all directions. Mr. L used his lighting to shield him then dashed towards him punching him in the face with darkness. Dimento fell to the ground and Mr. L ran to Fumu and took the blindfold off.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Fumu smiled "Thank you so much Mr. L"

Mr. L cut the ropes with lighting "Come on. I didn't kill him but we need to go."

Fumu saw Dimento get up "LOOK OUT!"

Dimento blasted Mr. L in the back and Mr. L collapsed. Fumu shook Mr. L trying to wake him.

Dimento smiled "guess I now have two more prizes."

Fumu attacked but Dimento sent her flying into the tree she had been bound to. Dimento walked up to Mr. L. Picking him up by one arm.

Fumu stood weak " him go."

Dimento began to punch Mr. L's ribs "First to punish him."

Fumu cried "NO! MR. L!"

Dimento kneed Mr. L in the face "What are you going to do?"

Fumu started to glow and growl. The air got cold and Dimento dropped Mr. L. Fumu's teeth fanged her nails grew into claws, Two black wings bursted out of her back, and a demon tail from her tailbone.

Dimento smiled "Interesting."

Fumu attacked and Dimento was slashed across the chest "WHAT THE!?"

Fumu unleashed a barrage of attacks and ended up mortally wounding Dimento before he fled. Mr. L started waking up and saw Fumu. Fumu saw Mr. L wake up and knelt next to him. She touched is face.

"Your hurt so badly because of me," Fumu said.

Mr. L smiled "Its fine. But thats an interesting form you've taken."

Fumu looked at her hands "I. I don't know how to turn back. What happened to me!?"

"Just think about turing back," Mr. L said "Its how most transformations work."

Fumu thought and she returned to normal. She smiled "I'm me again."

"But that form was also you," Mr. L said.

Fumu helped Mr. L up "Come on. We have to go. Your hurt really bad and need medical attention."


	13. Permission

Fumu helped Mr.L walk back to the mansion when he started to violently cough. Fumu gasped and lied him neck to a tree.

"Are you okay?" Fumu aksed.

Mr. L held his ribs "About five broken ribs."

Fumu frowned "I'm sorry this happened."

Mr. L smiled "meh. As long as your okay."

fumu blushed a little "mr. L?"

Mr. L looked away "Theres something. I need to do. But only with your permission."

fumu was confused "What is it?"

"just give me permission," mr. L said.

"Okay?" Fumu said.

Mr. L grabbed her and kissed her "Fumu I'm in love with you!"

Fumu was stunned and blushed "Mr.L can I do something?"

Mr. L nodded "what?"

Fumu kissed him "I love you as well. I have for a while. Since we first met."

Mr. L hugged her "fumu. When this is over we have to find a way to stay in contact."

Fumu rested her head in his chest "I know."

Mr. L winched in pain and fumu gasped "Sorry!"

Mr. L started getting up "Lets go back."

Fumu wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder and held his side "Yeah."

They two arrived and Nastasia started working on healing Mr. L with help from Fumu. Mr. L would be bed ridden for the next week


End file.
